


Jared and George join Dream and Sapnap

by SayAndArc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Don't sue me, I don't even watch the dream smp or whatever, M/M, Multi, ahshwagvsftrxszeasrxdtfyguhij, crackship, i don't actually ship any of these, i made this for a friend, idk - Freeform, joke, please help, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayAndArc/pseuds/SayAndArc
Summary: I hope you are happyI don't know why I did thisI am mentally deteriorating :(jk I was already doing that
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap/Jared, Dream/Jared, GeorgeNotFound/Jared, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap/Jared
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Jared and George join Dream and Sapnap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Under_ScoreOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_ScoreOtter/gifts).



> I DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THESE PEOPLE OR THE DREAM SMP  
> THIS WAS FOR A FRIEND  
> I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING  
> IT'S BASED OFF OF A JOKE EMAIL ROLEPLAY WE DID WHILE AT SCHOOL  
> PLEASE DON'T SUE ME  
> I DO NOT SHIP ANYONE HERE

George walks up to Dream and grabs his ass  
Dream moans "ghhhhghghghjgyhjewvfcaxutyfugfwtuyh"  
George says in surprise "Dream what the fuck"  
Dream whines "u grabbed my ass first"  
George demands "omg ur right, be bf now"  
Dream drags on "fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssss also fuck me"  
George whispers "sorry man I'm with jareD from wilburs your new boyfriend song lol sorry"  
Dream yells "well bitch im with sap nap ur best friend and we gonna fuck hard"  
Dream adds on and laughs seductively "and its in yo room u can join if u want ;)"  
George says "I might have to take you up on that offer teehee, only if jared can join ;)"  
Dream replies "oHO a foursome YAsas big boi"  
George insults "yeah u know it small boi"  
then they had a very hot gay orgy  
I'm sorry  
why did I do this

pelkds vdgvhfduijkknjbhugydjn vbhvdhn skuvfjd v  
ABGCFSIYVUF DBKCGDIYZ VBSILGYHJFKD \  
FBVHBGFHDF V DGSHJSFBDVMF  
VGRVDHSVJ VYKGHVJ UIGBJK IO4TLWBM;FS. DVC NJVDS M  
stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical stream meant to be yours from heathers the musical


End file.
